


Ending Taste

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, Drabbles, F/M, female Indonesia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pada akhirnya, pahitlah penghiasnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending Taste

**netherlands/indonesia** _, pov: netherlands_

.

Aku akan merumuskan bagaimana aku dan kamu kelak bisa menjadi satu tanpa keberpihakan yang tak sesuai antara kemiskinan dan kekayaan. Kita akan bersatu di bawah kombinasi nama yang sederhana namun jelita.

Nesië,  _mijn lieveling,_  tahukah kau, aku siap menabur tulipku di tanahmu dan aku bersedia membawa padimu ke tanahku?

Namun ketika sekali kau lepas dari tanganku, ternyata kau tak pernah kembali lagi.

.

* * *

.

**spain/belgium** _, pov: belgium_

.

Aku sesungguhnya ingin agar tasku hanya berletak di gudangmu selamanya. Aku tidak ingin menaiki pelana kuda dan memacu kudanya hanya karena kita bertengkar. Aku ingin ada di bawah tanganmu.

Bahkan ketika kakakku pergi, itu bukan alasan untuk pergi dari rangkulanmu, beranjak dari naunganmu.

Tetapi, kemerdekaan adalah yang paling dicari orang-orangku. Yang diharapkan mereka bukan cintamu padaku dan cintaku padamu.

.

* * *

.

**austria/hungary** _, pov: austria_

Aku sengaja memperbaiki dan menghias dapurku agar tempat itu menjadi favoritmu selalu dan aku dapat datang ke sana kapanpun aku mau untuk menemukanmu dan mengecupmu. Aku menambahkan banyak bunga di taman, walau nektar mereka pun tak semanis engkau, agar kau semakin menyayangiku.

Aku lupa bahwa kita pernah 'dua'. Satu selamanya, bolehkah?

Ternyata, kata selamanya itu hanya fatamorgana ketika aku menyaksikanmu membangun negaramu sendiri tanpa aku.

.

.

* * *


End file.
